Puppet's Design
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: Rated for language and implications. AU with a high school backdrop and mostly Des-centric. Not much of plot, yet, but it'll get deeper later. No het. Alty takes care of two younger brothers and takes frustrations out on Des. Better description inside.


**DISCLAIMER**

Summary: _Not much of one but so far it's basically Alty taking care of his two younger brothers, Ez and Des, because the parents died. They're all going to have Alty's last name for this fanfiction. There might be some LuxBec in the story but probably won't be touched on much since I'm doing this for my obsession with Des-centric stories. There are not enough of them and I'm SO tired of seeing DesxShaun all over the damn place. For now, Malik is going to have both arms, but I'll certainly make sure he loses one at some point. This version of the story has been edited but there's a link to my AFF account in my profile. The name is "CellarDoor" if you can't use the link. It's the only story that's there for now. Will probably end up being AltxDesXMal because I love that pairing to bits and pieces._

**WARNING**: This story is all about abuse and gay relationships, both male and female. If you don't like that then simply do not read it.

* * *

><p>The blinking orange lights of the alarm clock in the dark room were the first thing that chocolate eyes opened to view. A few moments later and the annoying buzz screeched loudly. A lightly tanned hand shot out from the warm comfort of the large comforter and slapped the top of the clock, shutting the alarm off. Slowly sitting up, Desmond stretched his lithe arms above his head and yawned out loud before lightly wincing as a pain shot up his back. "Damn it," he mumbled to himself as he carefully reached back to rub the bruise he knew was staining his lower back.<p>

Standing up, Desmond carefully made his way into his bathroom while dropping his nightclothes onto the floor behind him. He peered at himself in the mirror and softly sighed. Varying shades of dark and light purple and blue decorated his chest and stomach, sometimes looking like random blotches while others held the distinct shape of a hand. Shaking his head, the sixteen year old quickly took to his shower, scrubbing away the night and getting him clean and fresh for the day.

After changing into his usual white hoodie and scoffed jeans, Desmond made his way down to the kitchen where his second elder brother, Ezio, was cooking breakfast. "G'morning," he mumbled as he sat opposite the eldest of them all, Altaïr.

"Good morning, little brother," Ezio flashed a bright smile at Desmond who had always worried if his brother was right in the head. Who in the hell was that cheerful at the butt crack of dawn? Even Altaïr looked like he was ready to go back to bed. Ezio set a plate of sausage and eggs in front of the two at the table before getting some for himself. It was an unspoken rule that Ezio always made breakfast since he was the only one who could properly function at seven in the morning.

Desmond noted the eldest's nod in greeting as he continued to read his newspaper. Sometimes, the younger forgot that Altaïr was only twenty-five. The man acted like such a responsible adult for the three. Currently, he was sipping light brown coffee while he relaxed for the few moments he had before once again Altaïr would be leaving for work. The youngest of the three softly sighed as he picked at his breakfast, eating small bites that had Ezio worriedly watching him.

"Little brother should eat more," he said as he pinched Desmond on the bicep. Said little brother couldn't feel it much through his thick hoodie but that didn't stop him from whining because of it.

"I'm just not hungry, I guess," Desmond finally relented seeing as Ezio was preparing a pinching attack. Ezio pouted at how easily Desmond had given up but he didn't press the matter. He knew that Desmond was partial to bouts of depression but who wouldn't be in his situation? When Desmond was only nine, their parents had died in a plane crash, coming home on the red eye from a mutual business trip. Altaïr, at the time being eighteen, was baby sitting the child Desmond and eleven year old Ezio.

It was a hard tragedy for the siblings but they were lucky that it had at least happened when Altaïr was considered an adult. Because of that, they were able to stay together. To provide for his little brothers, Altaïr immediately found himself a full time job with his high school education and from then on, the three struggled just to keep the house.

At the current moment, Altaïr had moved up quite a bit in his office job and wasn't doing too bad for a man without much of an education in a time when that was so important. Ezio had a nice, little part-time job at the coffee house down the road which helped out a little but Altaïr was just too stubborn to accept much help from him. Desmond, on the other hand, was forbidden from getting a job. Altaïr wanted the boy to study, study, study until his fingers were bloody bones and his brain exploded from the knowledge.

It was nice to know that Altaïr wanted him to get a good education even if it could be a little tiresome. Desmond reached back to rub at the aching bruise; this education came with a price. Suddenly feeling rejuvenated, Desmond started to stuff his mouth like a starving man before quickly exclaiming in a food-muffled tone that he was finished before he deposited the dishes in the sink. He would be washing them when he got home after school but it wasn't that big a deal; Desmond didn't have much else going on in his life right now, anyway.

Getting lost into his thoughts again, time seemed to leap forward and when Desmond came back to himself he was sliding into the back of Altaïr's car with Ezio taking up the passenger side. He kept to himself as his elder brother talked on and on until Altaïr finally stopped outside of their school. Luckily for them, it was on the way to his job so he was able to drive them to school every morning, however, Altaïr was home a few hours before they were even let out so Ezio and Desmond usually hitched rides with their friends or just walked home.

Bidding their eldest brother goodbye, the two headed into the school. This was Ezio's last year at the high school but Desmond still had two more years after this one before he graduated. He watched his overly happy brother vanish with Leonardo, his best friend who he was obviously banging, before the youngest made his way to his own locker.

"Look what the cat dragged in," sounded a very British tone. Desmond visibly stiffened before he let out a long-suffering sigh. He turned to glower at the redhead who, for the life of him, Desmond couldn't explain why he was friend with, followed by yet another sigh.

"I'm too tired for your sarcastic quips today, Shaun, go away."

The redhead merely laughed at Desmond before he nudged the shorter girl next to him. "Hear that, 'Becca? The poor boy is 'tired'. I don't know the last time I saw him ever do any work."

Rebecca could only shake her head as she moved closer to Desmond. "Hey, you doin' all right?" She reached up to touch his forehead only to have her hand slapped away by an irritated Desmond.

"Fine," he ground out while he slammed his locker shut then moved away from the two, ignoring the frowns directed his way and the mumbling of the redhead. For the most part, Desmond could ignore the bad part of his life but when his friends decided to butt in he always seemed to get more irritated than usual about it.

Finally in his classroom, Desmond took a seat next to one of his best friends, the blonde Lucy, but, for the most part, he just ignored her, too. Lucy seemed to know that he didn't want to be messed with so she didn't bother Desmond; something was up, though. Lucy had noticed how Desmond's moods seemed to be getting worse and worse. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but every time she or one of their friends tried to inquire he would always deflect the questions. Lucy shook her head and returned her attention to the front of the class. He would open up to them once he was ready.

By lunchtime, Lucy was really starting to fret about Desmond. He had been unusually quiet today. Now, the guy wasn't a big talker, but he always had some sarcasm to insert somewhere at some point; there was none of that during their first class that morning. The blonde glanced around the lunch table and frowned when she didn't see said male so she addressed the others about it.

"We haven't seen him since this morning," Rebecca replied before taking a bite of her lunch. She thumbed to Shaun. "Maybe the asshole chased him away?"

Shaun choked on his home-brought tea. "I beg your pardon?"

"You may," Rebecca grinned, mental images of Shaun begging almost too much for her to handle. Those words earned her a glare before he looked to Lucy. "He's never been such a baby over jibes before; I doubt he'll start now."

The newest of their little friends, introduced by Altaïr and Desmond –Kadar- took his moment to speak up. "I've noticed that Desmond seems a little out of it. Maybe he just wanted to get away from the stress for today?"

The other three looked alarmed for a moment. "You think he skipped school?" Lucy asked incredulously, especially by knowing that someone who had only been in their group for the past two years might know her childhood friend better than her.

Shaun snorted. "Now _that_ sounds like Desmond. I wouldn't put it passed him to have done something so stupid."

Rebecca opened her mouth to add her two cents only to smile widely. "Desmond!" She jumped up from her seat and threw herself at the other male, almost knocking him over with her weird enthusiasm.

"There's the whiner now," Shaun mumbled into his sandwich before he grinned at the glower thrown his way by Lucy.

It was, in fact, very true right now as Desmond held back a sound of pain as his fresh bruises were treated to a bone-crushing hug followed by a hard shove onto the bench beside Lucy. For being such a shorty, Rebecca could be stronger than even him when she wanted.

"Where were you, Desmond? You missed History and Science," Lucy asked in her calming tone. He liked that about her; no matter the situation, Lucy always seemed cool, calm and collected. In response, Desmond could only give a one-shoulder shrug. As much as he liked her, Desmond wasn't about to share his private life with them. The only people who were privy to that information were his brothers, Kadar and Kadar's brother, Malik. He slightly shuddered at his thoughts before he noticed the look which Kadar gave him. Was that _pity_? He didn't want PITY! Desmond didn't need anyone's pity!

"-Mond? Desmond!"

The tanned male shook his head and turned to Shaun who was staring at him oddly. "You really are out of it today. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Desmond frowned at the growing looks of concern on (most) of his friend's faces and he slowly shook his head. "Nothing guys; I'm just tired today, that's all."

"That's the same bullshit you said this morning; we know it's not true since you don't do a damn thing," Shaun replied in a very off-handed way.

Standing, Desmond slammed his hands onto the table and drew the attention of those around him. "Will you just shut the fuck up for once, you stupid bastard!" The cafeteria went quiet before suddenly a teacher was standing behind Desmond.

"Mr. Ibn-La'Ahad, please go to the Principal's office right now," she said through clenched teeth. It was rather obvious that she was trying really hard to be nice to him right now.

Without a glance back, Desmond grabbed his bag and walked out of the overly quiet room. The wait in the office was a drag, very easily, since he didn't even get a talking to; the Principal straight-up called Altaïr. After, at least, a ten-minute phone call, the Principal finally hung up and addressed Desmond. "Your brother will be coming by to pick you up. This is the third outburst this week and we will be lenient no longer. You are suspended for three days."

Desmond actually growled out loud, making the Principal blink wide eyes at him. "Please wait in the outer office until your brother collects you."

Oh, great, now Desmond was a piece of art or something! He left the office and took a seat in the waiting room, glaring at the floor and ignoring the office workers. A good thirty minutes later and the door opened, showing an expressionless Altaïr in a business suit. Without looking at Desmond, he was escorted into the Principal's office where the two spoke quietly to each other and then returned to file the paperwork for Desmond's departure. Altaïr was quiet throughout their walk to the car and then the whole ride home. They made it into the house and the door locked before Desmond was slammed up against a wall.

"What do you think you were doing? I can't keep leaving work for you!" The elder snarled, his hard glare making Desmond gulp. "You're going to get me fired!" He pulled away from the youngest brother and rubbed his forehead. "I took off for the rest of the day since it's already so late, so we're going to be spending some time together," Desmond's eyes went wide and the chocolate orbs flashed with fear. "Good response," the eldest grunted as he pointed at the stairs. "Go to your room."

Desmond didn't need to be told twice. He practically flew up the stairs and slammed his door shut behind him. Desmond dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes before he pulled the hoodie off and flung it across the messy room. He sat down on his bed and held his head, taking slow, deep breaths. When the door cracked open, he jumped and glanced up at the door, tense.

Altaïr had changed out of his work clothes and was currently in gray and red plaid pajama bottoms. He was holding two items, both of which made Desmond gulp. After setting them on the bed, Altaïr sat down beside Desmond. "You know I do this for your own good," at Desmond's nod, Altaïr grabbed the boy's wrist with lightning fast reflexes and yanked him over his knees. Desmond's pants ended up somewhere around his knees, followed by his boxers, before a hand quickly found his bottom.

The youngest squeezed his eyes shut as embarrassed tears threatened to spill over his reddened face. He was sixteen and he was still getting spanked. When Altaïr finally stopped, Desmond's tanned ass had taken on a light shade of bright red. It started up again moments later but this time Altaïr was holding a flat, wooden paddle. Each hit made Desmond yelp and soon enough his ass was throbbing and looked like two cherries in color.

Lifting Desmond from his knees, Altaïr leaned in and licked the salty tears from the boy's face. "Come on, don't cry, Des," he said in an almost affectionate sounding tone. "Almost" because Altaïr never showed that he cared on the outside. Desmond moved to the bed and carefully laid down on his stomach while Altaïr removed the rest of Desmond's clothes for him. That was barely the icing on the cake of Desmond's punishment.

* * *

><p><em>Edited for Content.<em>

* * *

><p>For the better part of a couple minutes, the two laid on the bed, Desmond under Altaïr, while they rested after the sex; not love making; <em>sex<em>. Eventually pulling himself out, Altaïr wiped his hand off on Desmond's reddened ass cheeks then crawled off the bed and fixed his pants into place. "Malik is coming over later so shower and clean up this room," was all he said as he picked up his paddle and lube and walked out.

Eventually, Desmond managed to get out of bed and limp into the connected bathroom. He spent twenty minutes and most of the hot water cleaning himself, inside and out, and then another handful of minutes spreading ointment over his abused rump. Hopefully it would work quickly since in a few hours he was going to be in a hell of a lot more pain than he had already dealt with just moments ago. After that, Desmond donned a pair of loose boxers and then ripped the sheets off of his bed.

They made it into the wash before new ones were placed onto his bed. Because of what usually went on in Desmond's bed, he had several sets of bed sheets so that he never went without. Eventually, he joined Altaïr in the kitchen. The eldest handed him a plate of food and a soda and the two sat at the kitchen table, an odd calm silence surrounding them as they ate. Having gotten so used to these happenings, Desmond didn't complain about it anymore; simply took it as his way to paying back Altaïr for taking care of him even if he did let these frustrations out on his friends every now and again.

Throughout the meal, Desmond was shifting from one side to the other, finding it hard to get comfortable with his sore bottom. Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to eat and, after Desmond washed and Altaïr dried the dishes, they retired to the living room which had much more comfortable seats. At one point, Desmond must have fallen asleep while watching the movie about a talking dog because the next thing he knew Malik was shaking his shoulder. He sat up and glanced around before blinking up at the other. "Where's Ezio?" He mumbled out in his sleepy tone as he rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up.

"Your brother decided to stay with a friend," Malik held out a stack of papers and Desmond sighed as he took his homework assignments. Kadar had probably gotten them for Desmond and relayed Ezio's message to the elder A-Sayf brother when Malik arrived to pick him up. Wait, speaking of Kadar- Desmond opened his mouth but Malik beat him to it. "I dropped Kadar off at home. He'll stop by after school tomorrow to keep you company," or, in other words, offer support.

Desmond slowly nodded before he stood up and moved toward his bedroom. Might as well get this done and over with, right? He set the papers on his desk and turned around when he heard footsteps. At least it wasn't all bad, though. Desmond had to admit that his brothers and the A-Sayf brothers had all inherited some very good looks.

Altair moved in behind Desmond and slid his hands down the boy's sides until they rested on the hem of his boxers. His thumbs slid under the hems and played with the sensitive flesh there before they slowly pushed them down. Malik moved to Desmond's front and started to lick and nibble on the tanned throat; it was a well known fact to the few who frequented the house that Desmond's throat was almost as receptive as certain _other_ areas of his body. Kitten-like sounds escaped Desmond as his form was treated like a delicious desert by the two men.

Suddenly finding himself in the buff, the boy was pushed onto the bed. When he glanced up to the two, Malik and Altaïr were already in a lip lock and undressing each other until all three bodies were nude. Being the biggest of the three in height and muscle, Altaïr sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard before he beckoned to the sprawled out Desmond.

* * *

><p><em>Edited for Content.<em>

* * *

><p>Malik and Desmond flopped onto Altaïr and all three had to take a moment to catch their breaths. Feeling overwhelmingly tired, Desmond snuggled into the hard, warm body under him and as he started to drift off, he felt the two males rearranging him so that he was held between them before the three fell into a comfortable sleep. It certainly wasn't something that happened often (or ever) but Desmond wasn't going to complain. This was actually nice and, for a change, he knew he wouldn't mind the horrible ache in his bottom, especially since he knew he didn't have to go to school the next day. Heh, maybe he should get suspended more often.<p> 


End file.
